A Need In Life
by GLRL15
Summary: Raeast BBRae GarRae RavenBB FUll Summary Inside
1. Chapter One: Garfield's Realization

**Chapter One: Garfield's Realization**

**

* * *

**

**Summary: It has been ten years since the Teen Titans was formed, and many changes, and some drastic changes happen to each and every Titan during those ten years. They all have grown closer to each other in their own ways, some more romantic than others. But, as we follow Garfield's and Raven's life now, we see changes in them both that, as both Garfield and Raven hope, that would one day lead them both down the path of love. This Story is rated M because of some language, violence, adult situations, and sex (lemons) later on in the story, and probably some graphic violence. Pairings: Mostly BBRae, some NWStar, and very slight CyJinx. Don't like anything of this story, please, don't read it, and OOC.**

**

* * *

**  
"_One hundred and fifty four…one hundred and fifty five…and…one hundred and fifty six_." Garfield mentally counted. It has been ten years since the start of the Teen Titans, or as it is called now, 'The Titans', and it has been six years since Trigon the Terrible's downfall, and four years since Slade's capture and downfall. Not much has happened since the team has been created. As Garfield, or Changeling, formally known as Beast Boy, done his daily exercises in the gym, but usually with a partner, Cyborg.

Cyborg, now 26, has grown fairly little in the years that he has a Titan. His facial expression hasn't changed a lot over the years, except the fact that he has now a faint mustache and beard, and also has sideburns. His used-to-be look has changed from a bulky mechanical robot, to a rather, normal looking, but very tall man. His once bulky exterior was replaced with more flexible and more "realistic" fitting, making him look like a really tall man if he was wearing a large hat and coat. Cyborg, still the oldest and the tallest out of the other four members now is towering at six foot three, and has grown into a fine young man. But, the once scrawny and stick-figured little immature boy, Beast Boy, or as the public now know him as Changeling, and his fellow companions, Garfield, is his competitor, when it comes to height.

Garfield, now 21, is not the scrawny little boy who would crack jokes whenever he could any more. This Beast Boy is more like the "Beast" in Beast Boy now. His entire outlook changed in the years proceeding Trigon's decent. When he was around 17 to 18, he had an enormous growth spurt that made him grow from four feet six inches, to right now five feet 11 inches. His facial expression has also changed a lot over the years. His face now makes him look very gentleman-like, while still making him look quite intimidating. His body has also changed almost drastically over the years as well. When the incident happened with Adonis over five years ago, the chemicals that had spilled on him, altering his genes, and the incident with Slade shooting him with bio-toxins that, not only boosted metabolism within his body, but also nearly killing him in the process, has really shaped him to his old name. He now, on a daily basis, works out at the gym for hours at a time, lifting weights, bench-pressing, and other exercises, has made him into a very strong person physically.

His chest wasn't flat like when he was Beast Boy, but now his chest is nicely chiseled out just in the right places. Also, his used-to-be flat stomach now has six-pack-abs to fill its place. Also, his arms are nice and muscular, and not all wimpy as he was six years ago. He is still the vegetarian like when he first came to be a Titan, and still has that boyish personality inside him, but can be very mature when he ahs to be. In other words, Garfield has become a fine young man himself over the years. Even though he may be tall and strong, but he is still not as strong, but almost as strong as, Nightwing.

Nightwing, now 24, or formally known as Robin, now has also grown a lot over the years with the Titans. He used to be rather short, but strong leader of the Titans, but now, he is five foot ten inches and a lot stronger than when he first was the leader of the Teen Titans. He also has grown some rather large muscle over the years, and has always wanted to stay in shape ever since becoming a Titan. His strength, outmatching all the Titans, but is well matched with Garfield, who he has hours of time sparring with each other in the gym to encourage one another to keep fighting until you collapse from exhaustion. His face changed rather lightly, since he now has a more serious looking face, has made him into a fine young man as well, but can be as soft as a feather, when it comes to his crush, Starfire.

Starfire, now 23, being the second to last tallest person in Titans Tower, has grown not a lot over the years. She was once five foot four, but now stands as tall as five foot nine inches, right below Nightwing's height. She has grown into a fine young lady, who has matured greatly over the years, but will always be the sweat naïve alien girl of Tamaran. Starfire might not have grown in height, but she grew in the places where maturity really shows, and she has the curves filled in the right spots for Nightwing's attention. But, the smallest of the five Titans, and is Starfire's best friend, isn't the least important, nor the weakest of the five Titans, is Raven.

Raven, now 22, which used to be around four feet 11 inches, grew to five foot seven inches, right below her Tamaranean friend, Starfire. She hasn't changed in facial structure, except that she looks a lot more mature and has the same expressions on her face. The thing that changed most about her wasn't just the height, but how she grew into a woman. Before, when she was around 14 to 15, she was just a regular gothic type person, but now, since se has grown up and matures, has filled al the curves in her body, and in the right places, enough to get Garfield's attention completely.

Since the fall of Trigon the Terrible and Slade, not many enemies or crimes have been committed since. Occasionally, there would be robbing, maybe a rape case here or there, or even a natural disaster, but nothing really that the Titans couldn't defend or solve or stop. But, the Titans daily routines have barely every changed in the years, since the Titans have started. But, the only thing that really is changing is the fact that Nightwing and Starfire have started dating last year, and Garfield has had that "fuzzy-jumpy-butterfly feeling in him. Ever since Terra's betrayal, he has always searched in his heart, to try and fine someone whom he could care for, someone to be with, someone to hold, some one…to love.

Since the last seven years, he has always admired everyone on the team in different ways, and vice versa. H has cherished Cyborg's older brother type personality towards him. Cyborg has always been there for him, and has always had something to cheer him up or help him solve something or just to have fun with. Robin was someone he could also look up to, since, after all, he is the team leader, and has always admired and sorta creeped out of his non-stop goal to stop crime. Starfire has always been like a sister towards him, and she has also been there for him, just as Cyborg was there, is he needed him.

But then there's Raven…he has always thought Raven was there to help him when he had troubles that involved with the mind, or his feelings. She has always come through to him when he is on the verge of breaking down. She was always there to keep him in shape and to keep him, somewhat up. But then again, she always has a cold remark or a cold expression towards him. But over her "maturing" years, she has softened and lightened up towards him. And, she was usually the only thing in his mind if he were bored, sleeping, and just about everyday and every second. He also, now realizing it, always had a thing for her, even when he was with Terra, he always thought that something sparked, but never really registered it, until apparently now.

While Garfield finished up with his morning exercise, he has just realized that, the feelings, the thing, and the person he was searching for, was right under his nose. The person whom he wanted to spend the rest of his time with was her…Raven. He just sat up from bench-pressing 150 pounds, and started to ponder why now? Why? He has always wanted to make her happy, make her smile, and try to make her have fun while life lasted. He also has always been there for her, and vice versa. The last thing was that whenever he got the chance, he would either stare at her, without realizing it until it was too late, and the fact that he flirts way too much with her as well. Even on a daily basis, he would flirt with her.

He the got up from the bench chair, and slowly went to the towel rack, and started to wipe away the beads of sweat that was poring down his face, chest, and back. As he finished up this task, he then started to head out of the gym, and the up stairs to the kitchen, where he would meet everyone else for lunch, since it was nearly noon. But as he neared the kitchen doors, he realized, after another intense day of exercising, he should go take a shower first, then eat. As he flung the sweat-covered tower over his shoulder, the sliding doors that lead to the kitchen opened with a small _swoosh_ as he entered the kitchen.

Upon entering the room, he noticed Cyborg cooking on the stove, and thought he was probably frying or stir-frying another defenseless animal. Then, as he walked further into the room, he noticed that Nightwing was on the couch, watching tv and Starfire right next to him, with her head resting peacefully on his shoulder, and Starfire playing with Nightwing's hair absentmindedly.

"I envy you Nightwing…" Garfield spoke to himself.

"What did you say?" Came a voice towards his right.

"Huh? What?" Garfield responded. He didn't know whom he was talking to until he turned his head towards the direction the voice was coming from.

"I said, 'What did you say'." Raven's voice could be heard. As he turned to face her, he started to blush rather deeply, since he thinks that he heard what he said.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing." Garfield lied.

"Oh, I thought you said something." Raven stated. She then returned to her herbal tea, and started to read her book, where she had left off.

As She engulfed her mind with her book, Garfield stopped walking towards his room, and just stood there, staring at her unknowingly.

"_Wow. She really is beautiful._" Garfield thought. "_Man, she really is the Ice Queen, the Goddess of Goths, the Queen of Darkness. Her face looks as if angels were carved out of it, and man, she has a fine body, and nice boobs…what?_" Garfield then snapped back to reality. "_Wow man, what was that? Did I just think…and look at Raven's…Oh my god. I'm really obsessing over her. Ok, calm down…_" Garfield told himself. He then realized that he was staring at her for far too long, and then suddenly dashed out of the room, towards his room, and to his bathroom.

When he was just about done taking his shower about ten minutes later, he heard a faint knock on his door, when he was drying himself off with a towel.

"Yes?" Garfield asked the person who knocked.

"Gar., it's time for lunch, ok?" Raven called from the other side of the door.

"Ok, I'll be right out." Garfield yelled back. He then thought of Raven coming into the bathroom and…"Wow!" Garfield screamed. "Ok, maybe I like her more than I thought. I think I'm falling in love with her."

As he emerged from the bathroom, he then dashed down towards the kitchen, to have lunch with the Titans. About a half and hour later, everyone had finished their lunch, and was practically doing their own separate things, when the alarm went off.

"Titans Trouble!" Their leader screamed.

"Were?" Starfire asked.

"In Sector Seven. There seems to be about twenty men trying to steal gold from Jump City's Gold Refinery." Nightwing said. "Titans, Go!" As Nightwing said his trademark saying, all five Titans went into action expecting the unexpected.


	2. Chapter Two: Raven's Stubbornness

**Chapter Two: Raven's Stubbornness**

**

* * *

**(Takes Place In Raven's Point of View of Last Chapter)

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" As Raven chants her mantra, she felt evermore soothing the more she had control over her emotions. As she started to come back to reality, she focuses on the clock the first thing she came back.

"10:30. Not bad for a mornings meditation." Raven said. "_Well, I better get ready for the rest of the day, and see what everyone is up to._" Raven thought. As she was still dressed in the clothing she sleeps in: usually in a nightgown, but since it's in the summer, she just wore a bra and panties. As she got up from her bed, she went towards her drawers, and started to dress herself in her usual black leotard and blue cape with hood.

She then, after getting dressed, left the confines of her room, to go get some of her herbal tea in the kitchen to start the day. As she wondered through the many corridors of Titans Tower, she finally came upon the door that lead to the kitchen. Upon entering, she found that Starfire was on the couch, watching the Discovery Channel with a biography about fungus, and sipping on a yellow canister type drink. As Raven neared Starfire, she noticed that it was actually mustard. Cringing at the thought of drinking mustard, she then headed towards the stove, where she would make her herbal tea.

After making her ever so soothing herbal tea to relax her for the morning, she then headed down towards the gym and garage, to see what the "men" were up to. As she went down the almost endless flights of stairs, she finally reached her fist destination: The Garage. As she opened the double sliding doors that lead into the garage, the first thing that she noticed was that Cyborg was working, again, on his T Car. She then returned to the hallway, and then started to head towards the gym, where she will hopefully find the other two guys working out.

As she approached the sliding doors of the gym, she stopped herself for a moment, and decided to go to the two-way mirror, located at both sides of the humongous gym. As she veered herself towards the right, where the wrestling and boxing ring was located, she found that Nightwing and Garfield was sparring in the ring. As she surveyed their different moves to try and take each other down, she noticed a time box that was located right above the ring, which read: Time of Match: One hour and 48 minutes…49 minutes…

"_Wow, they have been sparring with each other for quite some time._" Raven thought to herself. She was actually quite amazed how these two guys were actually good sport for one another, and that Nightwing should really watch his back. As She continued to watch them from her seat that was right in front of the mirror, she started to realize what muscle structure Garfield had.

"_Mmm… Wouldn't you want some of that?_" Came a voice from the back of he mind.

"What was that?" Raven said aloud, obviously surprised. "What emotion are you? Speak now." Raven commanded.

"_Sorry little Ravy._" Said the voice again. "_But I think you would want to know Garfield more now wouldn't ya?_" The voice mocked again.

"Shut up and mind your own business." Raven pouted.

"_Sorry to burst your bubble, but for one, I am in your mind, and I think _you_ should mind _your_ own business, and not scope on Garfield._" The voice mocked yet again.

"Shut up." Raven said. After her little conversation with one of her unknown emotions, she then mentally noted that she should have a meeting with her emotions, and see who was the little idiot that got out of control. But in the mean time, she just watched her _entertainment_ with Nightwing and Garfield. As she watched tentatively, she noticed that when Garfield has to be strong and serious, he could do that in a pinch. As she watched him block and attack and block and attack again, she saw how his body tenses up and relaxes when he is either defending or attacking.

But the main thing she realized how he looks overall. She saw how his chest was nicely chiseled out. Also the fact that he had a serious face on, and always seems to be thinking of a way to take his opponent down. She realized that he has wonderful abs that was nicely built. His arms also were nicely formed, just how she liked them…him. She saw him to be like "her man's" body because Garfield was neither too beefy, and not so skinny and wimpy. His body structure was, as Raven thought, was perfect for her to cuddle next to, and to fall asleep on whenever she wanted to. But she knew that won't happen, even though now Trigon fell, she had a whole lot better control over he emotions but also the fact that who would fall in love with the "Queen of Darkness" or even the "Goddess of Goths?"

As she dreamed of the day she would have the courage to tell Garfield her true feelings, and also have him feel the same way about her, was in fact slim to none. But she still has her dreams and hopes. As the two stopped the timer, signaling their end of their match, she found that both Garfield and Nightwing gave each other handshakes to be good sports and I guess to congratulate each other. But as they were shaking hands, she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

"Ahh!" Raven screamed. She then shut up from her seat and then turned around and readies herself to tare apart her surprise victim.

"Oh, I'm sorry friend Raven, I didn't men to scare you so." Starfire said sitting down on the bench beside where Raven was sitting.

"Oh, it's just you Starfire. It's ok, you startled me is all." Raven said truthfully, sitting down with Starfire. As they both watched the boys lift weights or fence with the punching bag, Starfire noticed Raven's gaze at Garfield the entire time. But before she could say anything, Raven spoke first.

"So how are things with you and Nightwing?" Raven asked, not tearing her eyes away from Garfield as he bench pressed 150 pounds.

"Everything is wondrous Raven." Starfire said in a very cheerful manner. "Thank you for asking friend Raven."

"Why thank me, it was just a question." Raven said, now turning to face Starfire.

"Well, it was nice of you to ask a feelings question for the first time, and I enjoyed it." Starfire said in a manner-of-fact way.

"Oh, ok. Since you put it that way, your welcome." Raven then placed her gaze back at Garfield, as he started to lift weights as much as 100 pounds per arm.

"Why don't you tell him your true feelings Raven?" Starfire asked suddenly.

"What!" Raven suddenly outburst. "What do you mean? I have no feelings for Garfield…What!"

Starfire then started to giggle since she just cornered Raven.

"I know that you have strong feelings for friend Garfield." Starfire said. "I've seen you stare at him when he doesn't know it, and he also does it to you, especially when you're reading or meditating." Starfire stated. "And I know that Garfield has feelings for you."

"And how do you know that?" Said Raving, who was now very interested in her feet, blushing madly at the same time.

"One, I have just proved that you dearly like our friend Garfield since you didn't object to my statements, and I just know that he likes you…" Starfire said. "_Oh, I know he truly likes you…no love you with all his heart. My dear Nightwing has have talked to Garfield at night when he or Garfield couldn't sleep._"

"Oh, you really think so…"Raven said in an almost dreamy way. "I mean, I gotta go…read." Raven said in a hurry. She then phased through the roof of the floor, and disappeared. As she neared the kitchen, she went straight towards the couch, where she left her reading book last night. As she picked up her book, and turned around to go and get another cup of herbal tea when she bumped into Cyborg.

"Oof." Raven said as she collided with her mechanical friend. "Oh, hey Cyborg, sorry, I wasn't paying any attention." Raven apologized.

"Thinking about Garfield?" Cyborg said out of the blue when she passed him, heading towards the kitchen. She then froze in her tracks, and then turned around slowly, and then glared her trademark glares: her death glare.

"What?" She said bluntly but forcefully.

"You heard me." Cyborg said, picking up a magazine from the couch and headings towards the kitchen. "I said, 'thinking about Garfield?'"

"No, and what would you think would make me think about Gar.?" She asked, trying to sound as if she were innocent.

"One, you just said Gar. and not Garfield, Two, you stare at him practically every time you see him, Three you're the only one on the Team that calls him 'Gar.' and Four…"

"Ok! Ok! You got me!" Raven confessed. "Am I that obvious!"

"Yes, but Garfield is just oblivious, as you are about Garfield." Cyborg stated, then passed Raven and went into the kitchen and started to cook lunch. As Raven pondered at what Cyborg just said, she absentmindedly walked over to her destination, and sat down in her regular chair at the dinning table. She then tried to get these thoughts out of her mind as her emotions started to get too excited about the fact that they all have a chance with Garfield.

As she opened her book to where the bookmarker was placed, she continued where she left off at. But she wasn't reading, but thinking about Garfield…well her emotions were talking about Garfield.

"_Oh, I can't wait to tell Garfield EVERYTHING!_" Happy obviously said.

"_I just hope that we don't mess up._" Timid said sadly.

"_I can't wait to spar with Garfield in the gym…or in the bed._" Bravery said.

"WHAT!" Raven said in an outburst! "I am not having sex with Garfield…

"…_Until later tonight._" Spoke one of the unknown emotions.

"_Yeah!_" Screamed two other emotions that Raven has ever heard of. Just as all her emotions stopped talking, Garfield came by and stopped right when he was about to leave the tableside, and said something very faint, too faint to make out.

"What did you say?" Raven asked curiously.

"Huh? What?" Garfield responded. He didn't know whom he was talking to until he turned his head towards the direction the voice was coming from.

"I said, 'What did you say'." As he turned to face her, he started to blush rather deeply, since he thinks that he heard what he said.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing." Garfield lied.

"Oh, I thought you said something." Raven stated. She then returned to her herbal tea, and started to "read" her book again. But, as Garfield turned around and started to head towards his room, she looked up from her book, and realized that Garfield's back had unusual lines curving downwards towards his spine. There were only six marks, three on the different sides of his back, but was still curious about those markings. But, as she started to contemplate about her new findings of Garfield, she stood up, and headed towards her room.

As she opened the door that leads into the confines of her room, she then headed towards the drawer that had her magical mirror that leads her into Nevermore. As she then chanted her mantra to get into Nevermore, a dark black hand protruded from the mirror, grabbed her, and then summoned her to Nevermore.

Inside her mind, or Nevermore, she found that the place that used to be dark, dank, and just gloomy, seems to have changed quite drastically. The sky wasn't black with red dots all over it, instead it was like a sunrise with the colors red, pink, blue, dark blue, and purple all mixed up. And now, there weren't chunks or rock floating around, there was landscaping and lots of dirt, and patches of grass and shrubs everywhere. But, as she looked around, the archways that lead into the domains of each of her emotions, still remained.

As she then sat Indian style in the air, she then chanted her mantra to summon all of her emotions towards the spot she was floating on. As they all appeared at an instant, they found each other rather giddy like.

"Ok, what the hell was all that about?" Raven said, quite angry.

"Well, it for one was your mind thinking and saying everything that _we_ said, and two, it has them…" Knowledge said pointing towards two very bright and colorful emotions.

"Who are they?" Raven demanded.

"She, the one who had a pink cape and red leotard is Love, and the other one, in the dark red cloak with the see through pink leotard is…Lust."

"LUST?" Raven screamed.

"Yeah Raven?" Lust said, swaying back and fourth towards her which made her look mesmerizing and sexy at the same time.

"I DON'T lust Garfield or anyone!" Raven shouted. "And I feel reproached thinking I have _you_ as an emotion.

"Awe, don't say that Raven." Lust said in a seductive way. "You don't really mean that. Just think, I could make everything with you and Garfield _very close_." Lust said, hinting the last two words and saying it with more emphasis as well.

"Shut up and leave me the fuck alone because if I want a relationship with someone, I can do it on my own thank you. And I've had enough of this…" And without further a-due, Raven then chanted her mantra gain, and then left Nevermore and back into her room. As she got her balance back from her twisted trip back from Nevermore, she placed her mirror down exactly where she first got it, and then opened her door and left the room.

As she went down the hallway, she passed Garfield's room, noticing that the shower was on. But disregarded it nonetheless because she knows that her emotions would be going crazy, especially Lust, and wanted to see what how he was in the shower. But as she rounded the corner that lead towards the kitchen, she came face to face with Nightwing.

"Oh, hey Raven, I was just about to get you." Nightwing said casually. "It's time for lunch."

"Oh, ok." Raven replied in a monotone. Just as Nightwing turned and headed for the kitchen, he stopped and turned to face Raven again.

"Oh, and can you tell Garfield also, thanks a mill."

"Sure."

As Raven then about faced, she then headed straight for Garfield's room. As she entered his room, he found ii quite organized, just a few things here or there that needed reorganizing. She also noticed that he didn't have a bunk bed anymore, and instead had a regular king sized bed. As she veered herself towards the left hand side of the room, where his desk and bathroom was, she lightly tapped on the door and Garfield responded seconds later.

"Yes?" Garfield asked the person who knocked.

"Gar., it's time for lunch, ok?" Raven called from the other side of the door.

"Ok, I'll be right out." Garfield yelled back.

"Ok, see you in the kitchen." Raven replied.

"_Or you can se him right now._" Lust said, trying to move her towards the bathroom door.

"No way! Are you kidding?" Raven protested. "You said you would help my relationship, not destroy it!"

"Oh, but hey, I'm _Lust_, and this is what I do best."

"But just as Raven took control of her body and mind once again, she feel backwards onto Garfield's bed. As she then lifted herself up from her fall, she then saw a piece of paper fall from underneath his pillow. Curious, she picked it up and started to examine it.

What she saw was a picture. This picture actually was only taken two years ago. It was a picture of Raven watching her friends, and Jinx, go on the merry-go-round as couples. As she looked at the picture, she saw that she had a hint of sadness and some regret in her eyes when she stared at her in-live companions. The only thing was how did Garfield get this picture? She then remembered that he was going to get them both drinks, but she guess that he took a picture of her as well.

Then, as she was going to place the picture back underneath the pillow, she saw on the back of the photo, a few words written on it. As She read it, it said, "Beauty of Darkness, That I Hope Would Be Mine One Day." As she gazed at these words, she was actually amazed. He actually liked her, or as she hoped, loved her. But, as the door unlocked, she then quickly placed the photo back into its rightful spot, and phased through the floor right before Garfield came out of the bathroom.

As she then phased through the floor of the kitchen, she then sat down with her teammates, and started to eat lunch, and Garfield soon joined them. But, when she was done with her lunch, she placed her dishes back into the sink and started to "read" her book again. As she watched Garfield devour his tofu burger, she noticed that he had a rather happy face on. She got up and wanted to talk to Garfield before the day's training started. But right before she reached him, the alarm went off.

"_Fucken' alarm!_" She cursed in her mind.

"Titans Trouble!" Their leader screamed.

"Were?" Starfire asked.

"In Sector Seven. There seems to be about twenty men trying to steal gold from Jump City's Gold Refinery." Nightwing said. "Titans, Go!" As Nightwing said his trademark saying, all five Titans went into action expecting the unexpected.


	3. Chapter Three: Healing Introducing Love

Chapter Three: Healing and Introducing Love

**(A/N): OK, this is just something that was really bothering me lately…some people…not pointing fingers, should really learn to read "A/N's" (Authors Note) because the second chapter took place at the same time as chapter one but in Raven's POV. OK, since that was cleared up, now time for Chapter Three…

* * *

**

"Ahh!" A middle aged lady screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up you little bitch!" A man with a biomechanical looking suit yelled at the middle aged lady. His suit covered his bald head, and the sides of his face, and then his entire chest. His suit covered also the top part of his arms and below the elbows, sort of like high-Tec greaves. He is also covered by his suit on his waist, thigh, and shins, and his entire outfit glowed in a low light bluish glow. (Looks like Mr. Freeze from "Batman and Robin.")

"What do you want with us?" A man looking quite on his older side, asked, looking absolutely petrified by his abductor.

"I just want my sweet revenge on those "hero's" of Jump City; the Titans!" Demanded the obscure looking man.

The very blue looking man, also know as Icicle Storm, has held Jump Cities richest man, Christopher III, hostage for around 10 minutes, waiting for the Titans. He has barricaded himself inside the three story mansion on the countryside of Jump City. Jump City police are now at a stand off with this new villain, since he has the mansion sealed up with large shards of ice looking exactly like icicles, but they wouldn't melt when JCP took torches and flamethrowers to it. Icicle Storm, waiting quite comfortably inside Christopher's mansion, waits soundly for the Titans to answer his "call."

Now with the Titans…

"_Man! Some low life loser is interrupting my soon-to-be moment with Garfield!_" Raven screamed inside her mind. "_Can this get any worse!_"

"Ok Titans," Robin announced to the rest of the team, "we have a hostage situation, and must proceed with extreme caution. We want to do this as quickly and efficient as possible. One false move and he could do something to the hostages, and we DON'T want that to happen. Am I clear?"

"Yes." They all said in unison.

"Ok then, Titans, Go!" As the Titans were on their way to the crime scene, things only got more worse and aggravating with the JCP, as they stay there, waiting for the Titans to solve this crisis.

By the time the Titans have reached their destination, things were beginning to escalate when a few of the JCP vehicles were bombarded with icicles that had formed in mid air, and striking and totally demolishing their vehicles. When the Titans had gotten out or stepped foot at the mansion, they knew that this guy means business.

As Robin placed an explosive charge on the door of the mansion, that is covered in ice, and detonated, the explosive charge only made a rather large crack and shatter marks within the ice. Starfire, being as curious as she is, and also how powerful she can be, stuck out her index finger, and then lightly pushed the icy material covering the door, thus the ice falling apart and thus making the door to the mansion fall to their feet in pieces.

"Well, that works." Raven said in a sarcastic tone.

After that rather interesting experience, they rushed into the enormous building, going through corridors and rooms, searching for the hostages. After going through the bedrooms and kitchen, and freeing hostages along the way, have stopped against the door that lead to the only room they haven't entered. As Robin ordered the Titans into a formation on both sides on the door, they got ready to burst into the room. Robin signaled with his fingers, counted down from three…

_3…2…1……_

Go! Robin then kicked down the door that lead into the last room, the library, and found that the hostages were on the floor, next to the "man-in-charge." As the Titans were side by side, ready for anything, they watched as Icicle Storm place the book he was reading, slowly and gently on the table placed next to the silk-fabric chair he was perched in.

"Well, well, well." He said in a low and mockingly tone. "If it isn't the infamous Titans, formally known as the Teen Titans; but where's Cyborg? He's probably with Titans East, am I right Robin?" Said Icicle Storm in a deep voice. "It took you long enough to get here. I was starting to wonder if you would ever get here." He said, not even looking up at them as he spoke.

"What do you want Icy?" Robin commanded in a mockingly tone.

"What do I want? Wow, the oh-so-famous Robin doesn't even know why I'm, here. Well that's the first." He said, laughing heartily. Robin, getting aggravated by his last statement, threw a warning bird-a-rang new his head that nearly hit his neck. As the weapon flew harmlessly by, Icicle Storm didn't even flinch.

He just idly stood up from the chair he was sitting in, and then just laughed.

"Just as the Robin that was before me." Then something struck Robin.

"Jason Todd."

"Very good, Richard. Since now we're done with the introductions, I guess you want to know why I am here." Pause. "Well, I just wanted to get even with all the goody too shoes in this city, to get sweet revenge on those who ruined my life!" With his last scream he then raised his right hand, and then shards of ice formed from the moisture in the air, and formed icicles that he launched towards the Titans. Reacting quickly at the assault, they quickly dodged the flying projectiles with ease, and then counterattacked Jason's attack.

Robin, being the first to attack and charge at Jason, took out his explosive disks, trying to get his attention from everyone else on the Team. As the disks flew towards their target, Icicle Storm then turned around, and some mechanical device popped out of the forearm of his mechanical suit, and shot a light blue beam of ice straight at the disks. Upon impact, the disks froze in midair, and then he just sidestepped, making the disks miss, and then land roughly on the ground a few feet away from him.

Robin then got out his bow-staff and then decided to just go head to head with him, to see how well trained he was. As he was the first to initiate the fight between them two, he summoned pillars of ice that rose out of the ground, to encircle them, Robin and himself, in a dome like arena, making the rest of the team fight thief way towards the two fighting.

As they exchanged blow after blow, they were both looked evenly challenged as they dodged each others blows, one after another. But, as the rest of the Titans progressed, things seem to be in Robin's favor, seems. As he gave Icicle Storm a few well placed blows to the chest, Icicle Storm went to one knew, his hand on his chest, where there was cracks and dents in his armor. Just as Robin charged towards him again, bow-staff in hand, Icicle then suddenly leaped into the air, dodging Robins charging attack, and then Icicle Storm took out a staff made out of ice, and then, flipping over Robin, placed a very hard blow into the back of Robin's head, knocking him unconscious for the moment.

As Starfire was the first to break through the ice, she then saw what has happened to her beloved Robin, wanting revenge. Icicle Storm, realizing the connection that Robin and Starfire shared, he though this to his advantage. As thoughts of Robin started to cloud Starfire's mind, and revenge flowing in her blood, she didn't even realize what she was really doing.

As she threw starbolt after starbolt, she just wanted to barrage the life out of him. But, he being extremely agile dodged most of her starbolts. But the ones that he couldn't evade, got the better of him. When he got hit in the shins and thighs, the armor that protected him, shattered at the spot, and then fell idly to the floor without a sound. Being enraged that his armor got demolished around his legs, he then summoned his ice powers again and this time he created binds around Starfire's legs and arms, getting her distracted and falling to the floor with an _ump_. She then summoned her alien powers; she didn't even realize the rather large chunk of ice falling on top of her. Before she could even react, the ice chunk fell harshly onto her.

But then Raven and Garfield both broke through the ice at the same time, and then knew that the only way to save their friends lives would be to take down Icicle Storm as fast as they can, and together. As Raven phased through the ground, Garfield turned into a Triceratops, charging towards Icicle Storm. Icicle Storm, noticing Garfield's actions, summoned a wall of ice that shielded him from Garfield. As Garfield gained momentum, Icicle Storm knew all too well that the thin piece of ice wasn't enough to stop him so he used it to just slow down Garfield, as he stepped out of the path of the rampaging dinosaur.

As Garfield rammed and obliterated the wall of ice, he stopped abruptly and then slide across the terrain, and did a 360 while sliding. As he returned back to his human form, he saw a shine in the sky that caught his attention, and then Icicle Storm came flying from the sky. He had something like a blade of ice protruding from his right forearm. As he came hurdling down towards Garfield, arms drawn back ready to strike, Raven appeared over Garfield, and then threw her cape over Garfield, and then phased through the ground.

As Icicle Story came smashing towards the ground, shattering his icicle sword in the process, and producing a cloud of ice and dust all around him. As the dust cleared around him, he tried to see through the now very thin layer of dust and mist, he saw Garfield and Raven appeared on the far side of the room, looking rather sharp. But as they got ready for the next attack, the rest of the Titans, Robin and Starfire, came back from their previous state, and joined them to the battle.

As the battle raged on, it looked like Icicle Storm couldn't match up to the superior hero's of Jump City. But as it seemed Icicle Storm would admit defeat, he did the cheapest thing that could give him the edge of this battle. As Garfield charged towards him in his humanoid form, Icicle Storm formed small shards of sharpened ice crystals about an inch long, behind Garfield.

Just as Icicle Storm dodged a series of punches and kicks, some hitting him hard enough to knock the wind out of him, he jumped over Garfield, landing behind Garfield. As Garfield did a wind up kick, so he would be able to hit Icicle Storm that was behind him, Icicle Storm dodged the kick and then jumped towards the side away from Garfield. But as Garfield going to chase after him, he saw the shards of ice going straight towards him.

Not being able to react quickly enough, since the shards of ice were too close to dodge, the shards hit him dead on in the chest knocking the wind out of him. But before he became unconscious from the tremendous blow, he heard one voice that was filled with concern, love, hate, and fear.

"GARFIELD!"…Then all went quiet around him…

_Beep, beep, beep_ went the heart monitor next to Garfield's medical bed. After the incident with Icicle Storm, Raven, on the verge of tears of fear and rage, summoned all of the powers within her to defeat and almost killed Icicle Storm for what he had done to Garfield. But after they, or Raven, had defeated Icicle Storm, she teleported herself and Garfield back to the medical bay of Titans Tower, and called Cyborg to come back to the Tower A.S.A.P.

As Cyborg and Raven did their best to heal Garfield's very deep wounds and broken bones, all they had to do was wait and hope for Garfield's recovery. But as the hours went by without a word, Robin went to Starfire's room, comfort her cause she was crying her eyes out of her fellow teammate. But as he left to comfort the one he cared for their most, Cyborg decided that everyone should have some grub to eat, and so he went to the kitchen to make everyone's favorite dish, even Garfield's tofu waffles.

But as the two Titans left to do their own business, raven stayed with Garfield, so incase something goes wrong or if he wakes up, she would be there for him, just as he was always there for her. As the time went by slowly and agonizingly, she grew tired from sitting beside her loved one, and so she decided that she should take a nap, and wake up later in the day. As she slowly closed her eyes, she laid her head on Garfield's chest. As she felt his chest slowly rise and fall, has mesmerized her and entranced her into a deep and peaceful sleep. But as she fell into a deep slumber, she didn't even realize the pair of soft but yet strong arms encircle her waist, lifting her up so that she is lying onto of Garfield.

As darkness quickly fell, dawn come up just as fast. Around Titans Tower, Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire were all quite excited and surprise the site before them. They now are in the medical bay of Titans Tower, and staring at Garfield's medical bed. On it, laid Garfield, cradling Raven in his arms, under the sheets, while Raven slept soundly and peacefully in his arms. As the Titans left the two codling together, they had a "meeting."

"So, who would know that the Queen of Darkness would be cradling with her complete opposite; Garfield?" Robin announced, sounding quite happy for them, but then again, a little worried as well.

"Well man, I knew that they would get along and become a couple, from the way they flirt so much…just like you and Starfire." Cyborg said in a matter-of-factly way. As Robin was about to protest and deny the flirtatious act between him and Starfire, Cyborg interrupted him. "Well, if y'all excuse me, I have to work on my 'baby'." And with that, he left the two, while Starfire asked Robin what Cyborg meant, leaving Robin in a rather tight spot.

Back with Garfield and Raven…

As the sun rose high enough to seep into the medical bay windows of Titans Tower, so did Raven. As she tuned into her surroundings, she realized that she wasn't in the chair where she last remembered being in. As she slowly rose from her position, she found it rather difficult to do that simple task. As she looked down towards her waist, she found that strong, long, and green arms were encased around her waist. Blushing at the site of Garfield cradling her, she turned around to find deep emerald colored eyes looking into her dark pool of lavender eyes.

"Hey." Garfield said softly and gently.

"Hey." Raven replied in the same tone.

As they just stood there, staring into each others eyes, they heard an _ahem_ behind them, towards the entrance to the medical bay.

"Sorry for interrupting your moment you two love birds…" Cyborg said, looking at the deep blushing lovers, he just smirked, realizing the connection between them. "But the rest of the team wants to know how ya feeling Garfield."

"Ok, tell them I'll join you guys for breakfast later." Garfield replied for the both of them. Just as Cyborg left the two to be alone, Raven slowly started to get off the medical bed, off Garfield when he grabbed her waist again, and then turned her around and kissed her on the mouth passionately.


End file.
